


I'm not the moon (I'm not even a star)

by Adora2723



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anyways, Crew as Family, F/F, I never really now what's going on with the show, Kara is oblivious, Lena is yearning, Post-Season/Series 05, SuperCorp, What else is new, actually this might as well be AU and Canon, fix-it fic for season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora2723/pseuds/Adora2723
Summary: We never really got to talk about Lena and Kara's feelings. Like for real. This is my attempt at idiots to lovers slash anticipating a fix-it fic for season 6. Look at me go.Or.Leviathan is gone. Lex is nowhere to be found. Lena loves Kara. And Kara loves Lena. TW mentions of William.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	I'm not the moon (I'm not even a star)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes (I'm going there). Mitski style. Enjoy if you please don't if you don't.

Lena wasn’t sure what exactly she was doing standing in front of Kara’s door. The whole scenario was very reminiscent of the last game night she attended. Then, at J’onn’s place. Hands still shaking from the weight of the gun. She nearly threw the wine she brought straight at Kara’s head.

Not like the glass would have left any marks on the girl of steel. Unlike the verbal blows she dealt at the fortress. She saw their impact instantly.

Finally coming clean didn’t have the anticipated effect though. What Lena thought to be the heavy burden of her own secret – not telling Kara that she _knows,_ she knows, she already knows – was in reality something else entirely.

Lena had always known that Kara Danvers was too good to be true. A pile of clichés of blinding smiles and shimmering eyes. Of blooming warmth and blushing skies. Kara Danvers was sunshine and rainbows and the rising sun on the distant horizon and Lena with all her dark thunder and grim rainclouds just didn’t fit into that.

But somehow Kara Danvers became a beam of light breaking through her heavy clouds and calming the ocean waves beneath.

But that was it, Lena knew, friends for life. She had already made her peace with being Kara’s best friend and that’s it, she’ll take what she can get, thank you very much.

So finding out that Lena Luthor, with all her degrees and credentials only saw the tip of the iceberg came as a surprise, to put it mildly. To put it spicy: it broke her. If Kara Danvers was already a distant sun too bright to look at directly, let alone touch, then Supergirl, _Supergirl,_ was a whole other galaxy. Literally.

And it also meant that all the laughs, and warmth, and cozy nights spent cuddling on Kara’s couch couldn’t possibly be real. Loving someone who you know doesn’t love you back is painful, yes, but Lena could manage. But loving someone who you thought the moon and the stars revolved around and it turns out they don’t even consider you _a friend._ They don’t even consider you. Period.

Well, Lena knows now, that she overreacted maybe just a little bit. Okay, maybe more than just a little bit, but she didn’t really want to hurt Kara, that’s just it. Or maybe she wanted to hurt her a little bit but only because she needed to see some sort of reaction, some sort of regret, some sort of acknowledgement for the sheer agony she put Lena through.

How could Kara think that after all these years of friendship, and knowing Lena, and knowing her past, and knowing all of her, she could be done with a half-arsed teary-eyed explanation and conciliatory hug and wam-bam-thank-you-ma’am, and-

Phew, okay, Lena needed to calm down. By now Kara had probably recognised the thudding staccato of her racing heart and was wondering why Lena’s been standing motionless in front of that door for the past ten minutes.

Leviathan is gone. Lillian is behind bars for good. Lex is buried six feet deep.

Lena apologised, then Kara apologised, and now she’s here because Kara wants to make things right. She’s hurt you and you’ve hurt her, too. But you’re broken because you laid yourself bare in the cover of countless nights on her couch and she’s hurt but she’s fine because she was smart enough not to fall in love with you. You’ve been orbiting around her, gravity ever so slighlty pulling you deeper and deeper… while you weren’t even on her radar.

But that’s okay because you’re here now, and you’re trying to make things right, and she’s sorry, and you’re sorry, and you just desperately need a friend again. Phew. Okay.

Before Lena can knock Alex Danvers opens the door. Even the crickets are silent now.

“Hi.”

Lena just stares, barely able to nod in acknowledgement.

“Uhm, come in. Kara should be here soon. Oh, I see you brought the good stuff.”

The door behind her falls shut with a heavy thud. Alex takes the scotch from her hands and Lena shakes herself back to reality.

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure what to bring, seeing as alcohol doesn’t really affect Kara…”

she trails off and the tension is palpable in the room. Lena takes a moment to drink in her surroundings. There are Nia and Brainy fighting over the remote, in the corner J’onn is having a spirited discussion with Winn, and Kelly, and James. None of them have noticed her yet.

“I’m sorry I didn’t bring more I thought it was just gonna be…”

“Oh, Kara didn’t tell you it was game night?”

“No, yes she did but I just assumed-“

The windows are thrown open and all Lena sees is a blur of red and blue zooming into Kara’s bedroom followed by the sound of someone crashing into a wardrobe.

“Golly!” and Kara emerges, flushed and glasses askew but glowing as ever and she’s walking towards Lena and oh my God what is she gonna do-

Kara abruptly comes to a halt. As if scared she’ll scare Lena away if she comes any closer.

“Hey, sorry I’m late. There was an emergency down by the docks, but I’m here now. The DEO will handle the rest.”

“No problem, I only just came-“

“What are you wearing?!” Alex’ appall makes Kara blush harder. Only now Lena notices Kara’s attire, a deep blue dress that clings to every curve of her.


End file.
